merci le Dédale
by aurelie-mckay
Summary: premiere fic pour remercier isajackson et lurleen. sinn rodney carson vont tomber sous le charme de certaine personne
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER**: rien n'est à moi sauf mes deux supers amies mdr

**Note de l'auteur**Voila ma première « fics » j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez indulgent car comme toutes les firsts fics c'est jamais terrible mais bon je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit correcte.

Isa et amandine je vous la dédie j'espère qu'elle vous amusera et plaira bisous à vous, les puces.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut par un ravissant soleil doré qui caressait la façade d'Atlantis, que les habitants de la citée se réveillèrent peu à peu, d'une nuit plus que paisible.

Isa sortit de ses quartiers, elle marchait dans les couloirs en sifflotant visiblement de très bonne humeur. Isa était d'origine française, elle avait découvert le programme porte des étoiles il y a peu grâce à une découverte sur la source d'énergie qui alimentait la citée l'E2PZ. Elle avait trouvé un moyen de canaliser la puissance de l'E2PZ, pour que des parcelles d'énergie ne s'échappent plus sans arrêt, pour une manipulation raté. Elle avait était recommandée à elisabeth par le SGC, car elle était très douée dans sa spécialité l'astrophysique. De plus, rodney avait était un peu jaloux de cette dernière, il fallait l'avouer son génie en avait prit un coup dû à sa découverte, c'est pour cela qu'il avait forçait légèrement la main d'elisabeth pour que cette astrophysicienne lui montre ses calculs permettant cette exploit.

Depuis, elle travaillait avec le docteur rodney mckay, ils avaient appris à se connaître et ils étaient devenus de très bon amis, voir même très proche sans pour autant franchir la limite (1). Isa, connaissait rodney aussi bien que carson ou les autres membres de l'équipe. Bien sur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle l'avait trouvé arrogant, voir même exécrable parfois, surtout avec radek, isa le plaignait le pauvre. Mais elle savait qu'au fond du scientifique canadien se cachait une âme très douce, bienveillante, sensible envers ses amis. Pour preuve rodney avait pris l'habitude de lui confier ses soucis, ce qui le tracassait, le perturbait et cela fonctionnait aussi à l'inverse.

Isa se dirigea au mess pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner elle prit un plateau, prit deux-trois chose pour appaisait sa faim et s'avança vers la table où rodney était installé.

-Bonjour fit-elle à rodney en lui souriant

-Salut isa alors la forme répondit le scientifique en lui rendant son sourire

-Oh oui très bien et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de mon balcon, il risque de faire très

chaud aujourd'hui. Les arrivants du dédale seront heureux quand ils arriveront sur Atlantis. En effet deja ce matin il faisait près de 18 degrés et cela n'allait pas s'arranger au fil de la journée.

-A oui !! Je n'avais pas fait attention, de plus je n'avais même plus pensé au nouveau arrivant du dédale, cela fait presque (il consulta sa montre (2)) trois heures que je suis debout, à essayer de décrypter ces symboles anciens sur cette tablette, que zelenka a découverte dans la partie sud de la citée.

-Oh !!! et tu as réussi à les déchiffrer (pas de réponse rodney était plongé dans son ordinateur portable et dans ces moments personne ne pouvait le dépétré de là) isa s'éclaircit la gorge ET OH RODNEY…

Alors on s'amuse bien ici, fit une voie derrière eux, isa se retourna et reconnut le colonel sheppard et teyla.

-A ce que je vois le docteur mckay et toujours sérieux dans son travail plaisanta teyla en s'asseyant à leur table ainsi que le militaire. Isa pouffa d'un petit rire, bien sûr ce n'était pas méchant, c'était plutôt de la taquinerie plus qu'autre chose mais cela avait le don de mettre de mauvaise humeur le canadien.

Rodney daigna lever le nez de son portable pour leur répondre, que s'ils avaient autant de travail que lui, ils ne s'amuseraient certainement pas à lâcher des moqueries à tout bout de champs, mais il n'eut le temps de dire quoique se soit quand soudain son regard fut attiré dans un coin du mess par une jeune femme.

Elle mesurait environs 1m65, elle avait les cheveux châtain clair avec quelques reflets blonds qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle avait les yeux vert noisette, des pommettes toutes roses et un sourire qui le faisait planer à plusieurs milliers d'années lumière de là. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amis, surtout à sheppard.

Il la suivit du regard, d'un air beat, le sourire aux lèvres, quand cette demoiselle qui faisait rêver notre petit canadien s'arrêta à la table où se trouver carson il perdit légèrement son sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

**merci de te sacrifier isajackson mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que tu vas adorer ce qui va suivre.**

**alors ça ce n'est pas grave c'est juste que j'adore sa montre, elle est enorme et sa me fait fantasmé ptdr bah quoi !!!!**

**Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Le 2eme chapitre sera plus long je vous le promet là c'est juste une introduction.**

**Reviews ou pas de reviews ?? Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le ****deuxième**** chapitre j'****espère**** qu'il vous plaira **

**Ne t'inquiè****te pas amandine on va bientôt parler de toi je ne t'ai pas ****oublié**** mê****me si ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre ce sera dans le prochain**

**Charlie: j'espère que tu comprendras dans ce chapitre qui est cette jeune fille.****ptdr.**

**Isajackson: trop contente que ça te plaise.**

**Bayas: merci pour tes encouragements.**

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait?_

Sheppard, isa, et teyla avaient suivit la scène avec attention:

- et bin alors mckay qu'est qui vous arrive, vous avait louché sur cette fille pendant prés d'une minute vous avez battu votre record dites donc!

Mais rodney ne l'écoutait qu'à demi il fixait carson avec intensité, quand il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Il se reconcentra sur la table où il se trouvait.

- tu es ailleurs dit isa en souriant.

- vous n'avez qu'à aller lui parler s'il elle vous attire dit teyla d'un air qui se voulait confiant.

- vous voulez rire teyla, fit john en affichant un petit rire sournois, rodney n'est pas réputé pour avoir à son actif un nombre important de conquête.

En retour, trois regards noirs se fixèrent sur lui. Rodney voulu répliqué mais il fut devancé par son amie isa.

- s'il na pas eu la chance de faire des ravages c'est peut être parce que vous êtes toujours là avec votre sourire à la Kirk, fit-elle passablement énervée.

Rodney esquissa son plus joli sourire à cet dernière pour la remercier puis se tournant vers teyla et ne regardant que john à moitié.

- oui bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai du travail moi.

Rodney se leva et en prenant son portable avec lui, il commença à faire quelques foulées puis se retourna subitement et revient sur ses pas. Il demanda à isa et teyla si par hasard, elles connaissaient cette jeune femme, il n'avait même pas regardé john. Rodney en avait par-dessus la tête de toutes ses réflexions, au début cela ne le perturbait pas plus que ça, mais maintenant cela le toucher de plus en plus et au fond de lui-même il sentait un malaise naître dès qu'il voyait le colonel.

- oui je la connais dit isa elle s'appelle aurélie j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler, elle est très gentille, elle est aussi scientifique mais sa spécialité ce sont les plantes, herbes et autres trucs de ce genre (1). Elle s'est fait remarquer sur terre parce qu'elle a trouvé une fleur dont les propriétés ont permis d'améliorer la santé des personnes souffrantes d'asthme.

-Très intéressant fit rodney absorbé par ce que disait isa.

- oh oui maintenant que tu le dit isa, fit teyla. Elle est venue à bord du dédale il y a à peu près un mois de ça. Elle était venue me voir pour savoir à quelle heure était mes entrainements je ne l'ai vu que 6 fois venir à mes cours, et je dois dire qu'elle se débrouille pas mal du tout.

- mieux que moi intervint sheppard étonné.

- elle est au même niveau que vous colonel, je dirai. Mais elle a progressé seulement en six séances alors que vous, vous en êtes à plus de 35 souria teyla. Cette fille a vraiment du talent ajouta-t-elle. (2)

Rodney poussa un petit rire étouffé et ajouta:

- vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hum!!! Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se moquer de son coéquipier il n'allait pas se gêner.

- oh c'est bon rodney allez travailler et réprimandait zelenka vu que c'est votre passe temps favori.

Rodney hocha la tête et lança un regard vers john qui voulait en dire long. Puis il se retourna vers isa, et lui demanda comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu rodait près de son labo. Isa lui réponda que depuis son arrivée, elle était presque toujours dans le sien pour travailler sur les différentes herbes et branchages, que les équipes SGA avait ramenées de leur mission.

- Encore une accro du travail, sérieusement je respecte se genre d'obstination mais ces scientifiques devraient penser à s'amuser. Cela vous fait un point commun avec elle rodney.

Ce dernier grimaça et ajouta:

- vous respecter ce genre de ténacité hum!!! Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours fourré dans mes jambes, et dans MON LABO? Il insista sur ce mot en particulier. Je n'ai pas toujours besoin de vous, vous savez.

Le militaire allait répliquer mais s'abstint, il esquissa juste un sourire forcé.

- sur ce mes amis enfin du moins ceux qui se reconnaissent je vais aller finir de traduire cette page d'Ancien fit rodney en tournant en rond ses doigts devant l'écran de son portable, isa vous m'accompagner.

- non je vais rester ici encore quelque temps je fini mon petit déjeuner dit-elle en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de sa tartine de Nutella.

Rodney acquiesça et sortit du mess non sans mal. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer aurélie des yeux et cette dernière en fit tout autant mais sous un air plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il faillit trébucher à cause d'une chaise en plein passage.

- oh excuser moi docteur mckay fit un jeune homme, visiblement perturbé d'avoir contrarié le canadien qui était réputé pour enguirlander tout le monde sur son passage.

-je … il fut interrompit par le scientifique qui bafouilla euh euh ce n'est rien.

Carson c'était retourné juste à ce moment là, il n'eut même pas le temps de lui faire un signe de main pour lui dire bonjour que rodney était sortit. Le médecin remarqua simplement que son ami avait regardé la jeune botaniste avec des joues toutes rouges, puis qu'il était sortit aussi vite qu'une souris poursuivit par un chat.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aurélie qui avait pris un plateau au mess avait pris seulement une petite collation car elle n'aimer pas trop manger le matin. Elle poursuivit son chemin en direction de la table de carson.

En effet depuis son arrivé, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de connaissances à par isa qui était attirait par le jardinage et avec qui elle fit sa première amitié, le médecin en chef d'Atlantis avec qui elle travailler et teyla avec qui elle adorait s'entraîner même si depuis quelque temps elle n'avait plus assister à ses cours pour faute de travail. Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, souvent c'était l'équipe SGA12 qui lui ramener moult herbes aliens, bien que des fois ce n'était pas vraiment des végétaux. Mais le végétal le plus intéressent qu'elle est reçu était une espèce de fleur qui ressemblé a un iris croisé avec un lys (3). Elle avait reçu cette plante par SGA1, c'était rodney qui l'avait trouvé au bord d'une rivière. Son analyse avait été très intéressante, car elle avait découvert une molécule dans le bulbe de la fleur qui avait aider le docteur beckett à amélioré son rétro-virus. C'est pour cela qu'elle travailler beaucoup avec carson et vu qu'elle le voyait très souvent, un lien d'amitié fort c'était installé entre eux.

Mais c'est jour ci ses collègues et ses deux meilleur amis isa et carson lui avait conseillé de prendre quelques jours de congés. De plus elle n'avait pas à redouter la décision d'elisabeth car ses amis avaient déjà tout arrangé, et pour cela elle les avait remercié de tout cœur car elle-même se senter surmener.

Durant son court trajet, aurélie avait ressentit comme un regard poser sur elle, elle n'eu pas à chercher longtemps, car rodney n'était, il fallé le dire pas très discret n'arrêtait de la déshabillé du regard pour être exacte.

Elle s'installa en face du médecin qui la regarder d'un air désespéré

- quoi? fit-elle

- un jour je vais finir par te retrouver dans mon infirmerie a cause d'une syncope fit le docteur. Il faut manger le matin et plus qu'un biscuit et de l'eau.

- mais non, mais non ne t'inquiète dit-elle sans trop savoir ce qu'avait dit carson. Elle était plus préoccuper par le regard d'un certain canadien, elle ne le montré pas trop car carson était là, mais au fond d'elle-même elle sentit un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Le sentiment d'être amoureuse. Et ce regard poser sur elle ne lui déplaisa pas plus que ça, car pour tout dire elle avait déjà croisé le docteur mckay dans les couloirs et lui avait même dit bonjour en passant. Ce dernier lui avait répondu, mais sans lever ses yeux bleu de son ordinateur portable.

Yeux, qu'elle trouvait très jolis d'ailleurs, elle avait presque l'impression de plonger dans un magnifique lagon, dans une eau limpide, et cela l'avait même chamboulé quand elle était repartie travailler dans son labo.

Aurélie avait les yeux dans le vague, son esprit ailleurs quand soudain elle fut couper de ses pensées par un accent reconnaissable entre mille.

- Et oh, aurélie tu es avec moi, où sur la lune, quand il comprit la gaffe qu'il avait faite il exposa un sourire.

- Sur la lune plaisanta aurélie qui avait remit de l'ordre dans son esprit.

- Euh oui excuse moi, parfois je ne pense même plus que je suis sur Atlantis

- Preuve que tu t'es bien adapté.

- Un peu trop a mon goût réplica le médecin avec un léger sourire.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire de beau aujourd'hui carson, faire de la chirurgie, des affreuse piqûres ou que sais-je dit la botaniste en rigolant.

Le médecin lui répondit sur le même ton:

- je vois que tu es en forme. C'est aujourd'hui que tu as quelque jour de repos, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois narguer ceux qui travail. Et pour vous répondre ma jeune demoiselle, j'ai dut travail par-dessus les bras aujourd'hui, je dois faire la consultation médical de tout les nouveaux arrivants du dédale cette après-midi. Ils arrivent à (il observa sa montre) 12h30.

- aah pour une fois que je peu m'amuser fit aurélie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que rodney quittait le mess. Et il l'a regardé toujours avec autant d'intensité et dès qu'il vu qu'aurélie le regardait également, il lui sourit d'un sourire plus que charmeur. Ce qui eu comme conséquence un léger rire de la part de cette dernière.

- Carson vous ne trouver pas le docteur mckay un peu bizarre ce matin.

Carson se retourna pour le saluer, quand il aperçut que son ami était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et regarder aurélie d'un air penaud puis il sortit comme une furie.

- pour tout vous dire je n'en sais rien, mais c'est vrai que cela est bizarre d'habitude il aurait traumatisé ce pauvre garçon, pour avoir laissé sa chaise en plein dans le passage. De plus je connais ce regard et ça me rappelle une histoire (4).

- ah oui tu pourrais me la raconter, répondit aurélie

Le médecin souria et dit:

- Je ne préfère pas me prononcer, et puis je peux te dire que si c'est ce que je pense tu le sauras tout au tard. Bon c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie aurélie, mais il faut que je prépare le matériel pour mes 12 examens. Passe une bonne journée profite et profite de tes vacances tu les a bien mérité.

Sur ce il se leva de table, alla déposer son plateau sur le tapis roulant (5), puis sorti du mess. Aurélie resta quelque instant sur sa chaise en se disant que se médecin était vraiment toujours aussi sérieux dans son travail et charmant envers les dames, elle appréciait cette qualité chez les hommes. Puis elle se leva de table pour sortir, au passage elle salua isa, teyla, et sheppard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Vraiment charmante cette fille fit sheppard toujours assit.

- Vous ne pouvez VRAIMENT pas vous retenir colonel fit teyla avec un regard qui voulait dire tu es in-co-ri-gi-ble.

Isa prit la défense de son ami rodney en rajoutant.

- Ecoutez john, je vais vous demandez une faveur, n'approchez pas cette fille pour une fois que rodney flash sur quelqu'un… On dirait que vous faîtes tous ça exprès pour le contrarié et de plus aurélie et l'une de mes amies et vous n'êtes pas son genre du tout OK vous m'avez compris et je serai vous j'irai présenter des excuse à rodney.

- Ok c'est bon c'était pour plaisanter sur ce il se leva dit au revoir à teyla et isa et s'en alla.

**Cela vous fait penser à**** quelqu'un je sui sur loool**

**Ba oui c'est un genre d'hommage a mon pè****re même s'il ne lira jamais ma**** fics d'ailleurs**** car on va dire qu'il m'apprend deux trois technique pour me défendre donc voila et en plus je suis doué je lui ****suis****déjà**** exploser un bras ****et un nez sans faire exprès****.mdr****. C****'est la que le dicton jeu de main jeu de vilain prend tout son sens ptdr**

** Merci maman pour ton aide moi et les noms de****s**** plantes.**

**Et oui dans duet la petite histoire avec ****Katie****Brown**** la botaniste ptdr je me suis inspiré de cela pour créé mon personnage.**

**Je ne sais**** pas s'il ya un tapis ****comme ****ç****a ****au mess**** mais ****on dira que oui pour les besoins de la fics**

**ALORS ce chapitre vous a plus je continue ou pas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le 3eme chapitre, désolé pour le retard.**

**Bayas: c'est quoi une bêta lectrice sinon merci pour tes conseil je ****fais**** c que je peux et tu ne m'****as pas ****vexé****. Ma mère m'aide pour corriger mes fautes.**** Sinon ce ne sera pas dans cette fics q****ue rodney frappera ****Sheppard**

**Nisa: la suite arrive faut que j****e ponde**** mdr****M****inute**

**Charlie: ooooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii j'ai une touche**** avec rodneytounet**** ptdr et j'****espè****re que je me le ferai enfin on verra si j'****arrive à**** l'****é****crire mdr.**

**Merci pour vous reviews vous trois ça fait plaisir et en plus vous n'êtes que mes 3 lectrice donc….**

_- Ok c'est bon c'était pour plaisanter sur ce il se leva dit au revoir à teyla et isa et s'en alla._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était maintenant 11h00 et aurélie ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle était dans ses quartiers, en train de rêvasser sur son petit lit depuis une heure, quand une douleur se fit sentir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se leva d'un coup et massa la partie qui la faisait souffrir (trop de temps passer allongée se dit-elle). Puis ne savant toujours pas se qu'elle allait faire, elle décida d'aller faire une balade dans les couloirs de la cité.

Elle longea les murs et se dirigea vers l'un des transporteurs, c'est là qu'une idée lui vint et si j'allais m'entraîner avec teyla cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rodney était dans son bureau en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il avait fini à l' instant de traduire cette tablette. Mais il n'était même pas de bonne humeur il n'arrêtait pas de penser john et a son comportement qui l'irritait, mais en même temps il ressentait des sentiments indescriptibles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il les avait éprouvé, la dernière fois c'était avec Samantha carter. Mais cela c'était soldé par un echec, car de un, elle n'était pas faite pour lui (1) et de deux il s'était toujours conduit comme un imbécile avec les femmes, et cela le tourmenter. De plus il avait vu que carson avait l'air de bien connaître cette fameuse aurélie.

Isa était dans le labo depuis près d'une heure, elle travaillait avec zelenka sur un objet ancien ramené de P4X280. Zelenka était silencieux, il manipulait l'objet avec précaution et brancha quelques câbles sur l'artefact pour le relier à une machine.

Isa qui essayer de relever des signaux d'énergie de cet objet en question depuis quelque temps poussa tout à coup un cri de victoire.

- Quoi que ce passe-t-il? dit radek affolé en se releva subitement de sous la table où il était quelque seconde plus tôt, pour branché ses fils.

- Du calme radek, vous allez finir par nous faire une crise cardiaque.

- Excusez moi je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, alors qu'as-tu trouvé.

- Et bin, ça y'est, je les ai les données de cet objet fit isa toute ravie de sa trouvaille.

- Depuis quand cela fait une heure que tu cherche sans rien trouvée.

- et bien en fait c'est à l' instant même où tu as branché ces fils à ce générateur, toutes les données se sont affichée sur mon écran.

- mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle s'exclama le tchèque tout exciter. Lui aussi était un peu de la même tranche que rodney, ses yeux s'illuminer dés que l'on trouvé quelque chose d'intéressent à propos d'un artefact ancien.

- Oh la reste tranquille radek, fit Isa en souriant. Tu me fais pensez a rodney à te mouvoir de la sorte… d'ailleurs ou est-il? Il aurait déjà dû arriver sur les chapo de roue, en nous entendant.

La scientifique passa du regard de radek, à celui de la porte fermé du bureau de son chef. Cette dernière intriguée, enclencha son oreillette.

- Tu devrais le laisser tranquille, avant que tu n'arrive il était déjà de… enfin… pas dans son état normal fit radek.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de sa coéquipière.

- Tu es pire que rodney à tes heures, chuchota le tchèque.

Isa sourit et parla dans la radio:

- rodney tu as fini de traduire la tablette? Tu nous as entendu tout à l'heure, nous avons trouvée des renseignements sur l'artefact.

(Pas de réponse)

- _rodney_ fit cette dernière d'une voie plus douce. Si c'est à cause de john et de cette fille…

Elle fut interrompue.

- Laissez moi tranquille, j'ai du travail et puis tant que vous y êtes, parler encore plus fort de ma vie privée, on ne vous à pas entendu à l'autre bout de la citée. Fit rodney passablement agacé.

Isa ne su répondre à cette réflexion. Radek prit les devant et enclencha sa radio.

- Rodney ça suffit, il n'y a personne à part nous, et je commence à en avoir assez de votre humeur…

Il m'a raccroché au nez alors ça!!! Et au faite dit moi c'est qui cette fille.

- Je vais te racontait, fit Isa.

Las de cette conversation le canadien avait préféré couper sa radio et l'avait posé sur son bureau.

Depuis une dizaine de minute il était perdu dans ses pensées, et n'avait pas envi de les quitté. Il était prit d'un conflit intérieur entre deux sentiments contradictoire, et cela commencer à lui donner un remarquable mal de tête. Perdu dans ses songes, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- rodney il faut qu'on parle fit son amie.

- isabelle je t'ai dit que je voulais être seul, dit-il en se massant la tête.

La française n'en revenait pas, son ami l'avait appelé isabelle. Ça ne devait vraiment pas allez pour que son ami l'appelle entièrement par son prénom.

- waaa ça va pas fort si tu m'appelle par mon prénom complet, en plus tu as quoi, une migraine, tu devrais allez voir carson.

- non ça va c juste que…

Voyant la détresse de son scientifique préféré, Isa comprit qu'il lui fallait une aide supérieur à la sienne, entre autre voir son meilleur ami _carson_.

- Va parler à carson, si tu en as besoin. Là je ne peux rien pour toi fit-elle compatissante.

Rodney poussa un soupir et lui fit signe de tête qu'il irai le voir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aurélie était à bout de souffle, elle éviter de justesse presque tous les coups de bâton de teyla. Elle avait même réussi à deux reprises à avoir le dessus sur l'athosienne. Mais elle commencer à saturé, il fallait dire tout de même que teyla était beaucoup plus entrainée. La botaniste para un coup et puis un autre, elle voulu la prendre par surprise en la frappant sur son flanc mais fut devancée.

Teyla lui asséna un coup de bâton sur le bas ventre, le tibia et son dos.

Aurélie s'effondra au sol, elle était plié par la douleur et non par les coups reçut à l'abdomen et au tibia mais par une douleur fulgurante qui traversa son dos comme un éclair. La scientifique était au sol en gémissant et se tordant de douleurs. Teyla inquiète s'avança vers la jeune femme.

- Tout vas bien aurélie, excuse moi je ne sens pas ma force.

- Non ce n'est pas ta faute déjà tout à l'heure… elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle douleur la crispa en deux.

- Ok ne bouge pas je vais joindre le docteur Beckett. Teyla se précipita sur sa radio et appela le médecin et lui fit par de la situation.

- D'accord j'arrive tout de suite fit carson.

oOoOoOoOo

La jeune scientifique fut emmenait à l'infirmerie sur un brancard. Carson lui avait fait une tonne d'examens: prise de sang, scanner, radio…

- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai docteur fit-elle en souriant.

- et bien j'ai le regret de te dire que tu as une vertèbre de déplaçait, ma grande.

Aurélie perdu instantanément son sourire.

- Wo, c'est pas très bon ça, en plus le jour de mes petites vacances fit-elle en soupirant. Je pourrais sortir bientôt, je n'aime pas trop les infirmeries dit-elle en accompagnant le geste à la parole. Carson du la retenir de force en la maintenant sur son lit.

- Non, aurélie tu resteras jusque se soir en observation je vais te donner quelque chose pour tes courbatures. Et dans les jours qui suivent tu iras voir un de mes confrères qui est rhumatologue.

La jeune femme voulut protester, mais rien qu'à voir le visage déterminé du médecin, elle n'insista pas. De plus elle avait remarqué qu'une personne était entrée, pendant que carson lui expliquer tant bien que mal qu'elle devait rester ici.

-c'est bon OK, je ferai un effort, promit vas t'occuper de rodney qui vient d'entrait.

A cette réflexion le docteur Beckett, se retourna et avant de partir informa aurélie qu'il repasserai plus tard. Il s'avança vers rodney qu'il trouva passablement tendu.

- Bonjour rodney que me vaut l'honneur de te voir, tu as mal quelque part.

- oui, non, en faite il faut que je te parle.

Voyant que son ami avait quelque chose qu'il le tracassé, il l'emmena dans son bureau et le fit s'asseoir.

- Je t'écoute qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

- en fait il faut que tu me libère d'un poids, finit-il par lâcher. Tu vois cette fille à coter.

- Aurélie!!!

- Oui, et bien ce matin au mess, je t'es vu lui parlait et je voulais savoir s'il… le canadien hésita puis se lança s'il n'y a rien entre vous, car je crois que je suis attiré par elle.

Carson le regarda avec ses yeux bleus azur et posa une main sur son épaule en lui souriant.

- Bien sur que non ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste une amie et de plus ces derniers temps, aurélie m'aidait pour amélioré le rétro-virus c'est pour cela qu'ont étaient souvent ensemble. Et puis cela explique bien des choses, ce matin au mess je me suis demander pourquoi tu étais si maladroit, je comprends mieux.

- j'ai vraiment été un idiot fit le canadien en riant. J'espère qu'elle ne me prend pas pour un moins que rien maintenant.

- oh voyons retire ce que tu as dit, tu n'es pas un moins que rien et de plus je pense que cette fille n'est pas si insensible à ton charme rodney.

- tu crois fit ce dernier tout excité. Mais dit-moi pourquoi est-elle à l'infirmerie? Elle n'a rien de grave au moins fit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme.

Carson n'eu tout juste le temps de lui répondre NON qu'il était déjà sorti de la pièce. Rodney s'avança vers le lit où était allongée la scientifique, il cherchait les mots qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, mais fut devancer par cette dernière.

- Docteur mckay que faites-vous ici??

- Et bien je suis allez voir carson pour lui parler et je vous est vu ici vous n'avez rien de grave.

- Non juste une vertèbre de déplacé, normalement je sors vers 17h00 et … (la botaniste chercha ses mots) après je n'est rien à faire. C'est incroyable je suis en vacance pendant quelques jours et je ne c'est pas quoi faire.

- oh ça doit faire mal, mais je suis sûre que carson vous à donnez de quoi soulager la douleur. Vous aussi! Vous ne savez pas quoi faire faire durant vos heures de repos…

- oui ne vous inquiété pas.

Rodney la regardait avec le sourire aux lèvres puis il pensa à john il avait raison ils avaient des points en communs. Le canadien eu ensuite l'idée de l'invitée se soir à diner, il était anxieux car il ne savait qu'elle serait sa réaction mais il se jeta à l'eau.

- cela vous direz de venir manger avec moi sur l'un des balcons de la citée, de plus il ne va pas pleuvoir, vu la chaleur qu'il fait et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- très bien, je suis d'accord fit aurélie tout sourire.

- c'est vrai fit rodney étonné alors c'est entendu à toute à l'heure, je vous recontacte dans quelques heures pour vous dire quel balcon. Sur ce il quitta l'infirmerie, son mal de tête avait complètement disparut il croisa carson juste avant la sorti et lui fit un clin d'œil suivit de son pouce levez qui voulait dire c'est dans la poche.

oOoOoOoOoOo

12H30.

Le docteur Weir avait accueillit les nouveaux arrivants du dédale. Elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils devaient tous passer à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle médical. Ce nouveaux groupe étaient composé de 3 scientifiques, 2 médecins, et 5 militaire dont une militaire (2). C'était la seule femme du groupe d'origine américaine, elle avait était recruté pour sa vivacité et ses reflexes, cela avait permit à ses coéquipiers et à elle même de s'en sortir sans se faire épingler par les ennemis.

**Fin!!! ****Sinon**** je ne vais jamais m'arrêter lol donc voila j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long et que cela vous a plut alors qu'est-ce que vous penser de la romance qui commence à prendre forme entre la botaniste et rodney???**

**1: Ba oui carter elle est à jack ptdr.**

**2: mais qui est-ce!!!! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

_C'était la seule femme du groupe d'origine américaine, elle avait était recruté pour sa vivacité et ses reflexes, cela avait permit à ses coéquipiers et à elle même de s'en sortir sans se faire épingler par les ennemis._

oOoOoOoOooOo

Les nouveaux arrivants du dédale avaient suivit Elisabeth jusque l'infirmerie.

Arriver là bas, le docteur Weir fit signe aux 10nouveaux membres de l'expédition d'entraient, et de s'installer pendant qu'elle allait chercher Beckett.

Elisabeth frappa trois petits coups à la porte de son bureau. Carson sursauta de surprise.

- excuser moi carson de vous avoir fait peur fit-elle en souriant.

- ce n'est pas grave j'étais complètement absorbé par ses rapports à remplir. Ils sont arrivés?

- oui, ils vous attendent dans la salle à coter.

- très bien j'arrive tout de suite.

- je vous laisse carson, je retourne à mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… sur ce elle sortit de son bureau. L'écossais la regarda partir, puis se leva de sa chaise pour aller voir c'est nouveaux patients. Quand il vu tout ce monde attroupaient à chaque lit de l'infirmerie, il poussa un léger soupir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

John qui depuis ce matin avait été enguirlandé par isa et teyla, n'avait osé aller s'entrainer avec cette dernière de peur de recevoir une nouvelle leçon. Certes sont comportement envers le canadien avait été carrément nul et il le savait. Mais il aimait agacer son partenaire de mission, c'était plus fort que lui. Comme l'autre fois, après la mission Doranda, il reconnaissait qu'il y était peut-être aller fort, néanmoins rodney l'avait tout de même déçu. Mais maintenant qu'il ruminait à tout cela, il pensa qu'il avait vraiment agit en bel idiot, rien qu'à voir comment le scientifique avait essayé de l'ignoré au mess ce matin. Rodney était sensible à toutes ses vacheries même s'il ne le montrait pas, john le savait, il le connaissait par cœur. Durant toute cette réflexion, il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses pas l'avaient amené devant le labo de mckay. Il entendit par derrière la porte des exclamations joyeuses, il reconnaissait parfaitement la voie de rodney;

- Si je vous assure elle m'a dit oui, elle veut bien diner avec moi ce soir, vous vous rendez compte…

A ces mots john comprit qu'il parlait certainement de la jeune botaniste, il voulut entrer mais n'osa pas. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba nez à nez avec le canadien. A cet instant le militaire pu voir comment le canadien avait une rancœur contre lui. C'était très distinct, il passa d'un visage rayonnant, joyeux le sourire aux lèvres, à un visage accablé au regard amer, affligé.

- Rodney désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.

Isa et radek regardé la scène avec appréhension.

- … (le scientifique le regarda de bas en haut) pas autant que moi, finit-il par lâché. Sur ces mots il bouscula légèrement le colonel et disparût dans les couloirs.

Sheppard entra dans le laboratoire, salua radek, regarda isabelle, puis détourna le regard de celle-ci devenu sombre, et se concentra sur les quelques objets qui jonchaient les tables. Puis amorça la conversation mine de rien;

- Alors, vous avancez bien avec tous ces objets.

- Sheppard, fit isa

John voyant que la conversation allez tourner vinaigre, préféra ignorer la parole de cette dernière, il était prêt à essayer de se faire pardonner par mckay mais ne voulait pas en discuter avec eux.

- vous voulez que je vous allume ces babioles, fit-il en désignant les artefacts.

-avec plai… radek fut interrompu par sa coéquipière qui avait levé la main ce qui voulait dire tais-toi.

- arrêter de m'éviter quand je parle, je déteste ça, fit la scientifique. John ne levait cependant toujours pas les yeux. Isabelle exaspéré attrapa Sheppard par le bras et l'entraina en dehors du labo. Je reviendrais demain radek aujourd'hui je n'ai plus trop la tête à travailler. Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Où est-ce-que tu m'emmènes comme ça? Protesta l'américain toujours le bras accroché à isabelle.

- bon je te lâche, mais vous allez m'écouter!!!

Sheppard savait très bien ce qu'elle allait dire, elle allait encore lui faire des remarques sur le comportement qu'il avait envers rodney, sur ces réflexions, et il en passer. Mais il fut étonnait par le ton que prit cette dernière.

- John fit-elle, je ne vais pas encore te réprimander cela ne sert à rien, et puis tu es quand même mon ami après tout. Je voulais juste te demander quant-est-ce que tu parlerais à rodney, car si tu continu de la sorte il va te détester et pour longtemps, tu le connais assez pour savoir ça fit-elle en souriant.

- oui je le sais bien, mais je ne trouve jamais le bon moment ni le bon lieu.

- …

- dis-moi quelque chose.

- si je t'aidais un peu, tu lui dirais tout ce que tu as à lui dire fit-elle pensive.

Le colonel la regarda en deux fois et lui répondit oui.

- parfait, il faut juste que je règle deux, trois détails fit-elle en s'éloignant je te recontacte bientôt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, carson s'agitait dans tout les sens. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers retour pour chercher divers instruments. Stéthoscope et prise de sang par-là, scanner et prise de tension par-ci, sans oubliez la vérification des mises à jour des vaccins. Tout ceci ne le contrarié pas, loin de là, il aimait plus que tout son travail, le seul petit problème qui le contrarié était le manque de personnel, qui aurait pu lui éviter ces va et viens. Il arriva bientôt à la fin de son périple il ne rester plus qu'une personne après celui qu'il auscultait. Un jeune militaire, bel homme, cheveux noir avec un regard vert.

- Alors vous avez atterrit comment ici? fit l'écossais.

- et bien en fait c'est le SGC qui ma contacter j'ai reçu une médaille d'honneur pour avoir sauvé mon équipe en Irak, et à mon avis ça leur à plut.

Carson le regarder avec de grand yeux.

- et bien mon garçon, félicitation vos parent doivent être très fier de vous dites donc!

- oh ça oui vous pouvez le dire! En ce moment ils croient que je suis dans un coin paumé du tiers monde.

-je sais ce que c'est… le secret professionnel, fit carson en soupirant.

Pendant, que les deux hommes tergiversaient, aurélie se réveilla peu à peu.

- huuumm, (raaa carson ma drogué à mon insu, il savait ce qu'il faisait, je vais le tuer [1. Il le sait en plus que je déteste me retrouver dans cette état là pensa-t-elle.) Elle sortit de son demi-sommeil, quand elle entendit une voie féminine à coter d'elle.

- bonjour, est-ce-que tout vas bien? Fit la jeune femme, elle mesurait environ 1m60, cheveux bruns au regard noisette.

- moui, sa va fit aurélie en ouvrant les yeux.

- ça n'a pas l'air, vous voulez que j'appelle carson c'est ça son prénom, non?

La botaniste la regarda, puis décrypta le grade sur sa veste:

- exact c'est son prénom mais pas pour longtemps sergent… lurleen, fit-elle en souriant. Il ma administrait un sédatif, sans mon consentement, il va m'entendre [2.

- je suis sûr qu'il a fait cela pour une bonne raison, mais à mon avis vous n'aimez pas les hôpitaux, je me trompe plaisanta-t-elle. Je m'appelle Amandine et vous? fit-elle en tendant sa main.

- ravie de vous connaître Amandine, moi c'est Aurélie je suis scientifique mais ma spécialité c'est la botanique, j'ai aidez le docteur Beckett pour son rétro-virus.

- oh!! Moi la botanique, j'étais la dernière de ma classe en SVT [3, je n'étais vraiment pas douée.

Elles n'eurent le temps de finir leur conversation, que carson tira le rideau qui le séparé des jeunes femmes. Il fut surprit que son amie soit réveiller à cette heure, son sédatif aurait dût agir pendant au moins quatre bonnes heures. De plus carson la regarder avec appréhension, il savait que la scientifique détesté au plus au point qu'on la calmante sans sa permission. Puis il se reporta sur la jeune militaire, il la trouva instantanément attirante mais dissimula son impression, ce qui n'empêcha pas son cœur de battre à tout rompre. Il se reporta sur aurélie pour masquer sa gêne.

- carson fit aurélie d'une voie angélique avant qu'elle ne devienne plus grave, COMBIEN de fois, je t'ai prévenue de ne pas m'administré ce genre de chose sans mon approbation fit-elle sur un ton pleins de reproche.

Mais carson n'écouter pas ses pensées était ailleurs. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la scientifique.

- Eh oh, Atlantis appelle carson [4.

Le sergent lurleen gloussa un petit rire, ce qui eu pour conséquence des pommettes toute rosée du médecin. Ce dernier se ressaisit à temps, auprès des jeunes femmes.

- Bon aurélie, je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir fait ça mais sinon tu n'aurais jamais tenue en place, son regard se porta ensuite vers amandine, vous êtes la dernière arrivante du dédale, fit carson.

- euh oui.

- parfait suivait moi, en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Une fois que Beckett et le sergent fut éloigner, aurélie se redressa sur son lit prit sa montre, regarda l'heure 2h00. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, mais après tout que risquait-elle? Et puis elle fallait qu'elle se prépare pour ce soir! La botaniste se leva, se rhabilla, prit son oreillette puis avança à pas de loup vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours et n'aperçut que carson et le sergent lurleen au fond de la salle, aurélie sourit, puis sortit de la pièce.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Carson, avait fait signe à la militaire de s'asseoir sur le petit lit, pour lui faire quelques examens. Ce dernier était dans tout ses états, il ressentait un mélange d'excitation et de bonheur, certainement dût a une poussé d'adrénaline. L'écossais trouvé le sergent très très séduisante. Il aimait les brunettes depuis toujours et cela n'allait pas changé maintenant. Ce dernier continuait à rêvasser, quand il fut sorti de ses songes par l'objet de ses pensées.

- Docteur Beckett?

- oui je suis là!! Fit carson. Enlevez votre veste s'il vous plaît.

Amandine s'exécuta. Carson était derrière elle et glissait son stéthoscope tout le long de son dos, à ce moment il fut parcourut par des pensées pas très catholique. Il pensé que ses mains parcourraient son buste si bien définit, très vite remplacer par des baiser volait qui effleurait sa peau si douce, puis se terminant par un baiser enflammé sur les lèvres de cette délicieuse jeune femme. Rien qu'à cette pensée sa main trembla l'espace d'un moment. Ressaisit-toi carson ressaisit-toi s'insurgeait-il intérieurement.

- Merci ma chère, donnez moi votre bras maintenant dit carson avec un sourire plus qu'amicale.

Le sergent lurleen lui renda son sourire et ajouta:

- Euh… oui!! Vous comptez en faire quoi docteur fit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Carson fut surpris par le ton de cette dernière, aurait-elle aussi ressentit une attirance quelconque? Le médecin la regarda mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et pour preuve il entra dans son jeu.

- Et bien ma chère, j'ai vais vous faire une affreuse petite prise de sang!

- oooh, son sourire ce perdit peu à peu. En effet amandine n'était jamais rassurée dès que l'on parlé d'aiguille [5.

- ne me dite pas qu'une militaire à peur d'une petite seringue, plaisanta carson voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas relevé sa phrase, il continua, ne vous inquiété pas … (il chercha ses mots).

- Amandine fit-elle, désolé je suis mal élevée, je ne me suis même pas présentée.

- Ce n'est rien, moi je m'appelle carson Beckett, je suis le médecin en chef de cette expédition. Donc je disais ne vous inquiété pas Amandine, on ne sent strictement rien.

- Je veux bien vous croire fit-elle rassurait.

Pendant que carson préparait son bras, Amandine, elle songeait à son docteur juste en face de lui. Depuis, qu'elle l'avait rencontré près du lit de la botaniste, elle avait bien remarqué que carson se sentait légèrement gêner en sa présence. Il n'avait prêté aucune attention au sermon que lui avait fait aurélie et il avait eu beau essayé de ne pas se faire repérer, ses jolies pommettes rosées avait trahit son état de confusion dans lequel il était. Ce qui avait fait craqué la jeune militaire, car ce que carson ignorait c'était qu'elle aussi le trouvé très à son goût.

- Et voilà c'est finit, je ne vous est pas fait mal au moins fit carson.

- oh non, je n'est rien sentit fit-elle, en fixant ce dernier dans les yeux.

Le cœur de carson se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, il se rapprocha du visage de la jeune femme, au moment ou leur lèvres allez se sceller, un garde ouvrit le rideau. Le garde en les voyants fut d'abord gêné de les avoir interrompus, puis reprit ses esprits.

- Docteur Beckett, votre patiente est partit de l'infirmerie.

- Quoi s'esclaffa carson. Non mais c'est pas vrai, elle ne changera vraiment jamais, fit-il en soupirant.

**Fin, fin, fin lol.**

**Ça vous à plut, j'espère. **

**[1 c'est au figuré, je ne vais pas le tuer nounours quand même.**

**[2 bon là, c'est juste un truc à savoir sur moi, je déteste me soigné même si je suis vraiment malade, faut vraiment m'ouvrir le bec pour que j'avale ****les médocs****Tite**** fée si ça te donne une idée, pour mon passage à l'infirmerie dans ma fics ptdr, prend là!!) L'autre jour ma ****mère**** avait mit mon cachet dans de l'eau et me l'a fait boire. Elle a jouait à carson et ça ma pas plut. Ok j'arrête, vous en avait rien ****à**** faire. Mais je peux quand même raconter ma life non? ****Ptdr**

**[3 SVT: science et vie de la terre. Petite précision, pour les personne qui ne savent pas car je sais qu'ils y en a.**

**[4 pas mal la réplique boulet**

**[5 amandine, je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment peur de ça, mais on dira que oui lol.**

**Nisa, euh moi avoir honte de m'être barrée en douce, non pas du moindre, j'adore joué au chat et a la souris, surtout si le chat c'est carson mdr. Ça te plait de faire chier ton sheppy.**

**Charlie: ton ****Sheppard****, j'espère qu'il te plaît là et dans le prochain chapitre j'essayerai de faire une réflexion, pour qu'il se la prenne dans c'est dents ptdr.**

**Mandine: alors heureuse avec ton médecin, t'inquiète ça va pas s'arrêter là…**

**Reviews or not reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

_- Docteur Beckett, votre patiente est partit de l'infirmerie._

_- Quoi s'esclaffa carson. Non mais __c'est__ pas vrai, elle ne changera vraiment jamais, fit-il en soupirant._

°°0°°

Amandine regardait carson, elle était encore toute chamboulée par ce qui avait faillit se passer, et elle en voulait au militaire qui les avaient arrêtés à ce moment précis, il n'aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment NON maugréa-t-elle.

- Ok très bien je vais aller la chercher fit carson

- Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide docteur ? fit le garde

- Non ça va aller je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer.

Carson se retourna vers le sergent lurleen, quelque peu gêné.

- Amandine, je ne voulais pas vous brusquer, mais…

- shuuut, fit cette dernière en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, je ne regrette rien.

- aaah… super, je pensais… enfin bref. Je vais devoir quitter à contre cœur ma chère, je dois retrouver aurélie fit-il résigné et s'éloignant de l'être qu'il aimait. Même si carson ne connaissait que depuis peu Amandine, il la chérissait plus que tout. Le coup de foudre? est-ce-cela? c'était la seule explication qu'il en tirait. Ah les mystère de l'amour pensa-t-il.

- Attendez…

- Oui fit carson en se retournant.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider a la retrouver, je pense que deux ne serai pas de trop.

Le visage du médecin s'illumina à cette proposition.

- oh oui je veux bien car avec elle…

Sur ce ils sortirent ensemble de l'infirmerie pour essayer de retrouver la botaniste.

°°0°°

Aurélie qui était sortit de l'infirmerie, se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, elle marchait avec la tête baissée et percuta Isa.

- ohaaah firent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

- Aurélie? mais que fais tu là, tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie ?

Cette dernière mit un certain temps à répondre, non pas parce qu'elle était honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais parce que sa tête tournait suite à l'impact.

- Ca va? fit isa

- hein? euh oui, nan en fait ça doit être les calmants qui font encore leur effet.

- et tu es contente de toi!! Carson va te chercher partout et…

- Isa, sérieusement, je crois que carson a d'autres priorités en ce moment une dénommée Amandine, une nouvelle arrivante du dédale, fit-elle en souriant puis elle ajouta: et puis il faut que je me prépare pour ce soir, rodney t'en as probablement parlé, non?

- c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire depuis son retour de l'infirmerie, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi jusqu'au moment ou… la française hésita à continuait.

- jusqu'au moment que quoi? fit la botaniste inquiète.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir…. Ok, mais ça ne va pas te plaire, comme à moi d'ailleurs. Tu vois ce matin au mess, quand il t'a suivie du regard avec insistance il faut le dire, John s'est moqué de lui comme toujours mais là il a été trop loin, il l'a humilié devant moi et Teyla. Rodney n'a rien dit comme toujours, mais il n'avait pas besoin, son visage parlait pour lui. Et tout à l'heure Sheppard est passé au labo, je pensais qu'il allait s'excuser mais non, il n'ose pas donc je dois arranger leur rencontre subtilement, car si je dis à Rodney que le colonel veut lui parler, il n'acceptera jamais. Tu comprends mieux maintenant.

Aurélie était estomaquée, elle avait bien observé depuis son arrivée le comportement des deux hommes, et elle avait bien constaté que des fois le colonel Sheppard allait trop loin envers celui qu'elle aimait. Ces collègues de travail lui avaient fait tout un topo de cette situation et la discussion qui revenait presque à chaque fois était celle de la mission Doranda. Mais elle pensait que les deux hommes s'était réconciliés mais elle avait tord.

- OOH L'ABRUTIT MAIS C'EST UN MONDE CA, IL N'A PAS LE DROIT DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL COMME CA.

- Chhuuttt, moins fort fit Isa en posant ces main sur les épaules de son amie qui commencé à bouillonner. Ne t'inquiète pas il va s'excuser, il a intêret de toute façon je veille au grain. Mais le problème c'est qu'il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'appât pour attirer Rodney sur l'un des balcons de la cité, moi ça na marchera pas.

- et bien il va falloir trouver quelqu'un et avant ce soir si possible, je n'ai pas envie que Rodney soit malheureux à notre premier dîner à cause d'un con. fit aurélie qui avait retrouvé son calme.

- Je comprend bien, mais l'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas qui.

Pendant qu'Isa disait cette phrase, le major Lorne entra dans le couloir ou se trouva ient les deux amies. Aurélie eut un sourire malicieux.

- Et pourquoi pas demander au major Lorne qui se trouve à même pas 10 mètre de nous ?

A cette réflexion Isa se figea, Aurélie avait fait exprès de dire cette phrase magique pour la taquiner. En effet Isa avait un faible pour ce bellâtre depuis toujours, bien sûr elle lui avait déjà proposé qu'ils sortent ensemble mais ce dernier avait été embarrassé et avait préféré refuser. Mais Isa ne s'était pas demoralisé pour autant, elle espérait toujours au fond d'elle.

-Il est derrière? ... C'est vrai…

- Bonjours fit le militaire en passant devant elles. Les deux jeunes femme firent un signe de main.

-Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

-T'es folle non?

-Si justement en plus Rodney aime bien lui montrer à quel point il est intelligent, fit aurélie, _rolala__ j'__adore ce petit dé__faut…__ il me fait craquer quand il énumère tout ce qu'il sait_ pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre ces esprits.

- Bon d'accord fit Isa.

- Super. Elle se tourna vers Lorne. Major vous pouvez venir une minute on a besoin de vous.

Lorne se retourna à l'appel de son grade et avança vers les jeunes femmes.

- Oui en quoi puis-je vous aider mesdames.

- Oh à plein de chose fit le scientifique avec un sourire béat. La botaniste en la voyant leva les yeux au ciel et lui envoya un léger coup de coude sur son bras. Isa redescendit de son petit nuage et reprit son sérieux elle devait aider Rodney. Même si elle aurait bien aimer se concentrer sur l'homme qui était devant elle.

- Il faudrait que vous nous aidiez dans une petite mission, fit Aurélie en lui expliquant la situation.

- Ok pas de probleme, je peux bien vous rendre ce petit service.

- Merci repondirent en cœur les deux amies.

- Bon je n'ai plus qu'à joindre sheppard fit la française.

// Colonel Sheppard, ici Isa c'est bon j'ai tout arrangé, venez sur le balcon de la jetée nord. //

// Très bien j'arrive.//

°°0°°

Rodney qui s'était enfuit dans les couloir après avoir vu John, s'était refugié dans le hangar à jumper. Il trifouillait depuis 1h30 sur les cristaux de commande défectueux de jumper 5. Tout en interfaçant les cristaux dans les enclaves, pour réparer la navigation du petit vaisseau endommagé par un rayon wraith. Il n'arrêtait pas de grommeler, il en voulait à John, il ne supportait plus sa façon de se comporter envers lui. Depuis ce matin il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et il avait comprit qu'être mélancolique ne servait à rien et avait prit la décision d'arrêter de s'appitoyer sur son sort. De plus ce soir la femme de ses rêves serait là et il pourrait apprendre à mieux la connaître. Il plaça le dernier cristal dans une enclave à gauche du moniteur et là tout s'alluma.

- Parfait, enfin terminé fit-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière du jumper pour se reposer. Mais son repos fut de courte durée, il fut appelé par radio.

// Docteur mckay, ici le major Lorne j'ai besoin de vous sur le balcon de la jetée nord de la cité.//

Le canadien soupira et enclencha sa radio pour lui répondre.

// Que se passe-t-il vous avez encore touché à quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas toucher, major //

// Venez et vous verrez. //

// Très bien j'arrive tout de suite. //

°°0°°

Le major Lorne coupa sa radio.

- Il arrive.

- Merci… Evan.

- Ce n'est rien colonel, c'est normal… bon je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

John lui fit un signe de tête et Evan sortit du balcon, pour aller retrouver Aurélie et Isabelle qui se trouvaient dans une petite salle en face pour les épier. Lorne entra dans la salle et les prévint que tout était OK.

- Bon je vais vous laissez… au revoir fit-il à Aurélie puis il s'avança vers la porte l'ouvrit et se retourna. Au revoir Isa fit-il d'un sourire charmeur et d'une voie angélique, puis il disparu dans les couloirs.

Isabelle attrapa le bras d'aurélie et le secoua en s'esclaffant.

- AAAAH, t'as vu, t'as vu ce qu'il vient de faire ou j'ai rêvé fit Isa surexcitée.

- Ouuuii j'ai vu tu peux lâcher mon bras s'il te plaît fit-elle en souriant.

La scientifique s'excuta: excuse moi, mais là je n'etais plus moi-même.

- c'est ce que j'ai vu fit la botaniste en riant, ooh ça y est chut voilà mon choupinet qui arrive…. Ba quoi pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça.

- non pour rien fit cette dernière en souriant.

°°0°°

Rodney se demandait pourquoi on l'avait appelé, il appuya sur l'interrupteur ancien et la porte coulissa, une brise d'air s'engouffra dans ses cheveux.

- Alors que se passe-t-il major… il ne put finir sa phrase à la place de Lorne se trouvait Sheppard. Que faîte-vous ici où est le major? fit Rodney dont la tension venait de montée d'un cran.

- Il n'est pas là, c'est Isa et ta petite botaniste qui ont tout manigancé… Rodney il faut que l'on parle.

- Désolé mais moi je n'en ai pas envie fit-il en se tournant pour sortir du balcon.

Mais qu'est qu'il peut-être borné quand il si met songea john.

- NON tu ne t'en iras pas, il faut que je te présente des excuses fit-il en retenant Rodney par son épaule.

Ce dernier toujours de dos, prit une inspiration et se retourna lentement.

- Parfait je t'écoute fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, une petite ****review ?**


End file.
